


Curious Thing

by DemeterAnna



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemeterAnna/pseuds/DemeterAnna
Summary: Samson had been in Skyhold for quite some time now. The Inquisitor doesn’t mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dziwna rzecz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135811) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam). 



He sat on a table, leaning his back against the cold wall, next to the humming apparatus. Delicate tubes entangled him, they joined his body with the cold interior of the machine. He was surrounded by the smell of blood and lyrium, and by powerful magic. And he just sat leaning against a wall and read a book.

His skin still had that sick grayish tint, with nose red like with a cold. And his hair was thinning, when he drew his hand through it some strands were always left between his fingers. Apparently he slept a lot, and the Commander’s next visits were shorter and shorter each time, because the interrogations were tiring him. But his eyes, they weren’t as red as they had been anymore; they were black, and fixed on the text.

He lost weight, too. The jacket he first got was hanging on his back, with the collar low enough to see scars and red veins. Powerful shoulders seemed thin and frail in too wide and too long sleeves. He rolled those up to his elbows, but sometimes they fell down anyway. And his chapped, dry lips curled in a smirk when he read next lines in the book.

“Inquisitor, you’re staring.”

First, she thought about his voice, it’s depth and roughness, and only then that, indeed, she should have turned her gaze away long ago. Now she should blush slightly, shift, at last, her stare away, try to ignore him, then look again, into his eyes this time, this time with an answer, that she wasn’t staring at all. All like in those books she read with Dorian, quietly, in secret, so that no one, not even Leliana, learned about their little dalliance. It would be sweet to see his face, his reaction. Maybe, if he wasn’t so wild, wild as a wolf, and she would really believe that this was what she wanted... Maybe then they would have danced like that.

“I was wondering...” She started, looking at the quietly humming machine. “I was wondering how can you sit here so calmly, knowing, feeling what magic works in that apparatus.”

It was a simple metal box, but no, not that simple at all. Square, with half-translucent tubes sticking out of the opposing sides. It had a pump on top of it and two containers for lyrium, red and blue. Inside it magic was happening, interlocked with numerous runes, intertwined with those delicate tubes. And he sat next to it, plugged to all that and read a book.

“You get used to curious things...” He muttered, as if casual, completely uninterested. But it was a lie, a small one, it had to be, because he wouldn’t look at her like always.

“Samson, it is not just some ‘curious thing’. Your blood is running through it. And returns to you clean.”

Samson only huffed a laugh...

_(It didn’t really sound like that, but she thought that it reminded her of a bark, dog or wolf barking.)_

...and tapped a finger on the blue lyrium tank, the one that was slowly going empty.

“It’s only and exchange, nothing more. From red to blue.”

“Can’t the blood just be purified? Without that exchange? All at once?”

“No, because lyrium... It doesn’t stay in the blood only, it’s in the whole body: in bones, muscles, it seeps into all of that. This” His hand tipped towards the contraption, and the tubes on his forearms shifted dangerously, as if they were to fall out. “only delays the process.”

“So, you think you can’t be cured.”

“Not from this red shit.”

“Fine, later we will see who was right.”

She smiled lightly, tentative, and he huffed again. _Like a short bark._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of NicuCostam's work 'Dziwna Rzecz'. Hop to her page and send your regards if you enjoyed.


End file.
